


As Much Attitude As I Want

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: petetrick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete stood at the end of the bed, giving Patrick a pointed look. “Roll back the patitude."</p><p> </p><p>*this is kind of fluff I guess. I don't know.</p><p>2016 set and obviously an au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Much Attitude As I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So I'ma go ahead and disclaim this thing. Obviously I do not own the lovely people in this crappy thing and I do not claim to. No claims of ownership here. This is fake, fake, and COMPLETELY FAKE. NEVER HAPPENED.

“You know, just so we’re clear and you like, know, I get off work the same time as you. We’re in the same damn band.” Patrick, propping himself up on the bed with one elbow, informed Pete, who was pulling on a shirt with his underwear, the second Pete stepped out of the hotel room’s bathroom that night.

Pete, being Pete, had sent him a “hey babe when do u get off work? i want 2 see u tonite” text with a winky face before they had went on a few hours prior. What made it even worse was that Pete was in the same room as Patrick when he had sent it and when Patrick had given him a look and had rolled his eyes, Pete had just smirked suggestively at him.

“Okay. Let’s roll back the patitude.” 

“Don’t send me stupid texts about when I get off then.” Patrick was fighting to keep his face straight.

“I was just flirting Trick. Calm the hell down. And I don’t recall sending you anything about that. I think I’ve gotten classier.”

“Yeah, you’re not deep throating guitar necks on stage anymore.” Patrick was not taking that bait.

Pete stood at the end of the bed, giving Patrick a pointed look. “Roll back the patitude."

“Finding emo? Really?” Patrick wasn’t sure why Pete’s shirt choice tonight surprised him. It didn't really. This was Pete and Patrick, over the years, had gotten to the point to where he had no reaction to Pete’s bullshit most of the time. Pete was wearing a shirt with fucking Nemo with a fucking scene haircut and a lip ring and the words finding emo on it. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Because it clearly annoys you. I thought it was funny as hell. I’m sleeping. It’s not like I am wearing it in public.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you. And I thought emo was dead?”

“Emo is dead. Hence “finding emo.” It Wentz away.”

“Why the hell do I keep you around?” Patrick sighed, not impressed in slightest bit with the pun. “And why would you want to find emo again?”

“Touché. And you’ve been with me too long.”

Patrick arched a dark blonde eyebrow, challenging, “You think I couldn’t find someone else?”

“You wouldn’t Patrick.”

“Just go to bed.” Patrick had no comeback. Truth was: he wouldn’t. And they both knew it. 

If it were anyone else but Pete, Patrick would have found the smug grin currently on Pete’s face exceedingly annoying. “And stop looking at me like that. I’m fucking tired.”

“Alright. Damn. So much patitude tonight. You’ve like turned it up to eleven.” Pete dropped unceremoniously on his side of the hotel bed a moment later. It was more of a discombobulated flop than anything else and it was successful at uprooting Patrick somewhat, which was the goal, even if Pete only slightly uprooted him.

“What the hell are you doing? Do you have to make everything an event?”

Pete gave him a smirk full of faux innocence. “I’m going to bed. It’s three in the morning.”

He turned out the lamp. And that was that.

At least until he felt the singer wrap an arm over him.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“You love me Patrick.”

“I do. Go to bed.”

 

 

“Disgusting.” Patrick made a face in the bright sun of the next day as he fully woke up. “Stay away from me. I need to brush my teeth.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Patrick was out of bed and heading into bathroom. “I can’t stand the taste in my mouth, it’s awful.”

“You’re a jerkwad, ya know!” Pete called after him.

After water started running, Patrick popped his head around the arch of the bathroom door. “I’m a jerkwad?” He said around the tooth brush in his mouth. “Why? Because I don’t want to kiss you with my nasty unbrushed teeth? I think I’m being gentlemanly.”

“You’re a jerk off because that means I have to brush my teeth when you’re finished in there or otherwise I’m an ass for making you kiss me when I have unbrushed teeth.”

“Whatever.” Patrick disappeared again.

“Am I old or what?” Pete stared at himself in the mirror a few minutes later after he had spat into the sink.

“Pete. I have news for you. I’m not sure how you’re gonna take it but you’re not twenty-five anymore.”

“Patitude. Damn. I thought you got that out of your system last night.”

Patrick grabbed him by the wrist as he was heading back out into the main room. “I’ll give you as much attitude as I want thank you.”

Pete turned around, a massive smile on his face. Sweet Patrick was gone. “Oh will you?”

Patrick made a tsking sound at him. “Mouthy.”

“I’m always mouthy.” His boyfriend simpered.

Patrick backed him into the wall, his face a few inches from Pete’s, blue eyes midnight black. “I know.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Pete was sassing him on purpose and Patrick knew that, but it was working.

Patrick leaned in all the way and nipped his neck, teeth scraping against Pete’s skin. “Whatever I feel like.”

Pete wouldn’t be showing it until later but he had weakened significantly, there against the wall. The one giveaway was that his breathing had become slower. “Then do it.”

Patrick’s hands were suddenly firmly against Pete’s hipbones. “I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but I’m the one who gives orders around here.”

“I haven’t.”

“You have such a mouth on you today.” Patrick said right into his ear and let his fingertips press in harder and then slide lower. “I’m gonna have to give you the hardest screwing of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not claiming I've ever been good at writing for this pairing. This was probably crappy but I felt like writing it because I haven't written this pairing in years. Hope someone enjoyed at least a little.


End file.
